Fifth Year
by BellatrixxNarcissa
Summary: Rose Weasley has been friends with Scorpius Malfoy ever since their first ride on the Hogwarts Express. Now fifteen, she is forced to accept that her family will never accept Scorpius into their circle. Will she have choose?
1. Platform 9 34

**CHAPTER 1**

Fifth year.

I stood at Platform 9 ¾ and stared at the enormous red steam engine that stood in front of me. People jostled around me, shoving me, knocking my bags over. Goodbyes, final reminders and best wishes were yelled among the crowd. Adding to the noise was none other than my dear old mother.

"Rose, are you sure you have everything? Have you seen your brother?" She spun me around in a flustered state, adding to my strained mood. Her already enormous hair stuck out more, and added to her red face and sweating forehead, gave off the impression of a troll. I would laugh if there wasn't a knot forming in my stomach. "Oh, dear God, where is that dreadful bird of yours?" she gasped.

"She's here, Mum" I lifted the cage I was holding to reveal my beloved barn owl, Whistle. She squawked loudly, frightened of the noise, and I'm sure that my mother's hassling wasn't helping.

"Oh, Hermione, leave her be. Rose is going to have enough on her mind with her OWLs to bear to hear any more of your yakking" Dad said, with a wink towards me. Yes, he has always been my favorite parent, warm funny Dad, as opposed to bossy, irritating Mum.

"Oh, Hugo! Hugo, sweetheart!" Mum chirped, catching sight of my brother, who was standing with his friends. "You forgot your robes!" she called, hurrying towards him with a bright pink bag in her hand. Hugo, on the other hand, looked ready to melt into the floor at the sight of our troll-like mum, pushing her way through the crowd towards him. Dad and I both laughed.

"Rose, I hope you enjoy your fifth year" Dad said in a suddenly serious tone, turning towards me. "I can remember mine, and it wasn't all that fun."

"Well, yes because you had a demon headmistress who loved cats, looked like a toad and performed physical torture on you for detention, whereas I was never that lucky" I say flawlessly. Stories about Mum, Dad and Uncle Harry had been told from when I was small and Umbridge was one of my favorites.

My dad chucked "I love you, Rosie. And If OWLs become too much or you do end up having a demon headmistress, send me an owl, and we can always transfer you to Beauxbatons"

"Beauxbatons? No, thank you. I've seen how Aunty Fleur turned out" I joke, a familiar smirk on my face. Dad returned the smile, our smile that we had whenever we made fun of a family member, a favorite past time.

"Rose! Rose, It's almost 11:00" Mum cuts in, pulling a sour-faced Hugo behind her. "Now, be nice to your Professors, do your homework and make sure you get to bed on time" she begins, pummeling me with hugs and kisses, then begins on an unwilling Hugo.

Dad turns to me "Have fun, love. Don't stress out too much" he says, pulling me into a hug.

"Thanks, Dad" I say, breathing in his smell of parchment and cut grass.

At last, the train whistle goes, and I'm pushed on board by my sobbing mother.

"Take care of your brother! Remember to write! Remind Hugo to change his robes everyday!" were a few of the pointless matters my mum called out as I looked out of the window, watching the train depart the station.

Fifth year.

If it was anything like James said it was like, I was in for a ride on an angry Horntail.


	2. My Best Friend

"- and she's always telling me about things I couldn't care less about, like her times at Hogwarts, and did you even see her call me 'sweetheart'? Right in front of Damian and John, too!"

"Hugo, shut up" I said through gritted teeth as we made our way through the train, looking for my compartment. "Mum says I have to bring you to your stupid friends and then go and get myself a life without my pathetic little brother."

"Whatever, I'll go find them myself" he mutters, turning in the opposite direction. Rolling my eyes, I continue looking for my compartment. I finally find it, the last one, the one I had the first time I set foot on this train.

It still looks the same. The window pane is still cracked and the carpet is still stained with hot chocolate. I smile to myself and hoist my trunk over onto the luggage rack. Whistle hoots as I pull her up onto the seat beside me.

I duck down under the left seat and look up, and sure enough, it's still there.

_S and R were here,_ in scrawly first-year handwriting, besides a crooked drawing of the Hogwarts castle. I still remember drawing it, with a mouth full of chocolate frog, scared of getting in to trouble, but still thrilled from the prospect that we would.

"Is it still there?" a voice interrupts my thoughts. I jerk my head up, banging it on the top of the seats. Massaging my forehead, I carefully look up, and my suspicions are correct.

"Scorpius!" I cry, flinging myself onto him. He reciprocates, suffocating me in a bone-crushing embrace. As I pull away, I take a good look at my best friend. He's definitely changed from the last time I saw him. He had gone from a gangly fourteen year-old to a tall, smart, and well…

Handsome fifteen year-old.

I took in the sight. He had grown an inch or two and his eyes were definitely bluer, his hair had grown out, and was darker, going from white-blond to golden-blond. His arms, which were once long and skinny had become strong, his muscles pronounced. My lord. What had happened to that awkward-looking boy, and who was this guy?

He seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"You grew your hair out" he exclaimed, tugging gently on a lock "and I'm sure you've become more Weasley ginger".

I bat his hand away playfully. "And I'm sure you have become more Malfoy blond"

He rolls his eyes, only to replace them with a pair of excited ones "Guess who has been made Prefect of Slytherin?"

"Well, they would be smart to choose someone whose name wasn't Scorpius Malfoy."

"They chose wrong then"

"Well done! I've been made prefect of Gryffindor"

He grins, and we sit on the seats opposite each other. "How was your summer?"

"Went away to my Granny and Granddad Granger's" I groan "Whoever invented fishing trips and introduced them to my dad and granddad should be shot."

He chuckles "Lucky you. I was stuck at the Malfoy Manor all summer. My dad was working on this Ministry thing"

"Oh poor you" I grin

"Not entirely. He gave me two-hundred galleons to spend during the summer and I bought a computer and spent the summer teaching myself how to use it"

"Oh, wow." I say in mock surprise. "And how long was it before you blew it up?"

"Oh, haha, your confidence in me is overwhelming" He grins at me and I grin back.

"So it's decided. You've had a better summer than me" I say, crossing my arms.

"Fine" He says, crossing his. We stare at each other like this for a moment before erupting into a fit of laughter.

"Oh, Rose, I've missed you" he says, looking me in the eye, a childish glint in them. My stomach turns over. "Rose, I – "

"Anything from the trolley?" A voice interrupts him and we glance over to see the Honeydukes lady pushing her trolley full of sweets and cakes. I jump up and reach for my bag to get my galleons but Scorpius stops me.

"I'm paying this time, you paid last time" He says pointedly "The usual?"

I nod and he goes to buy our regular delights and comes back with two packets of Bertie Botts, four Chocolate Frogs, two Pumpkin Pasties and a Liquorice wand. I have inherited my father's appetite, which is rather embarrassing.

As the train ride goes on, our conversation grows from family, to professors, to OWLs. I remember how comfortable everything is with him, how he is the only one that really understands me.

While we are in the middle of discussing potions, a gaggle of third-year girls come to the door in an endless whisper of "You go, no you, you first" until they push a small blond-haired girl to the front.

"Um" she begins nervously "Rose, we were wondering if you could talk to Hugo for us."

I start at that. "You mean Hugo, my brother?"

"Yes" squeaks the small blond-haired one.

"What, for, like, all of you?" I say, unable to grasp the situation. Scorpius, on the other hand, looks ready to burst out laughing. All the girls nod vigorously

"Well, I'll do what I can, but I can't promise anything" I say slowly. There is a chorus of 'thank you' as the gaggle of girls file out of the compartment.

"Look at my brother, Mr. Popularity!" I exclaim and we break down in fits of giggles.

This is how it's meant to be. Just us two. Together.


	3. Prejudice

**CHAPTER 3**

_Dear Dad,_

_We've only been here a week and I can already feel how much more difficult lessons are. I've got three pieces of homework due tomorrow alone! But, luckily, there are no demon headmistresses this year, just Professor McGonagall, who is still the head of Gryffindor. Prefect duties are hard, but rewarding. Professor McGonagall has announced that all the prefects would have the first term to plan a Christmas Ball, and they have elected me to be the leader!_

_Hugo is alright, apart from the throng of girls that follow him around everywhere, whom are driving him mental. James and Al are wreaking havoc as always, setting my Potions homework on fire yesterday. Lily, on the other hand, has been practicing for tryouts for the Quidditch team, which we are holding on Saturday. She looks like a very promising Chaser, like Aunt Ginny. I'm more of a Keeper, like you. Dominique is now on her third boyfriend this term, being part Veela can have its advantages!_

_Hope all is fine at home. Mum told me about the pixie infestation in the attic. Be careful with them, you know how horrid they can be. I have some slug repellant in my desk drawer; the password to get it is 'snitch'. Don't try to get into my other drawers, I got Teddy to enchant them, and you don't want to know what happens when you try! _

_Anyway, write back soon, and tell Uncle George that those Ten-second Pimple Vanishers work a wonder._

_Love, _

_Rosie_

I put my quill down and re-read my letter. No mention of Scorpius here, no mention of Scorpius there. Nothing there to change his idea that I am only friends with the half of the school that is my family. Content with it, I lick the envelope and seal it shut. Jumping up from the sofa, I walk through the portrait hole, coming face-to-face with none other than Dominique, looking flustered, yet still gorgeous. In her hand is a pink parcel, which she hastily throws behind her back.

"Rose!" she exclaims, looking terrified "Hi."

"Hey, Dom" I reply slowly, frowning. "What's in the parcel?"

"Oh, this?" she says a little too quickly, pulling out the package. "Just some supplies my mum sent me, quills and such."

"Oh, right " I say, narrowing my eyes. She was speaking too quickly for it to be true. What could she be hiding in that parcel? I decide to overlook it, prefects aren't allowed to look through personal property. She walks past me, cantering up the stairs to her dormitory.

Stuffing my letter in my pocket, I make my way through the castle, up the stairs, to the Owlery and look for Whistle. I find her on the top shelf and call down to her. Why is it that Filch always puts her on the top shelf? It's like he hates me. I'm not the one who put the Dungbombs in his bed, that was Al and James, and they didn't even get caught! But, then again, he probably hates all Weasleys, considering we are related to the infamous Fred and George Weasley. Uncle George has told us about so many of the antics they pulled when they were at school. My favorite is the Vanishing Cabinet.

Whistle gently coos at me as I pull out the letter and gently put it in her beak. "Give this to Dad, okay?" I tell her softly "Don't let Mum see you." She tilts her head as I tell her this, but I know she understands me. "Ready?" I ask, offering my arm. She hops onto it and I walk over to the window and throw my arm up, sending her flying off into oblivion. I watch her go, until she's a little speck of brown in the beautiful Scotland scenery.

With a sigh, I turn and trot down the steps, skidding on some rain water left t on the bottom step and wander through the Transfiguration corridor until I find the central courtyard. It's a beautiful day and there are students are everywhere. Some Hufflepuff second-years are translating some text in Runes, while some Ravenclaw fourth-year girls are doing Transfiguration homework on some poor first-year. I scan the crowd for anyone I know and find James, Al and Al's girlfriend, Christine, laughing hysterically at something and sharing a tin of Nana Molly's fudge.

"Hey, you lot" I greet them, flopping myself next to James "What's so funny?"

"Oh, hi Rose" Christine regards me unenthusiastically. Christine has never liked me, probably because I'm not one of the 'beautiful people' like her or Al. James just about makes it into her liking for being the Tweedle Dee to Al's Tweedle Dum, though I get the feeling that it annoys her sometimes, to my delight. "Oh, nothing I was just telling James and Allie here about my summer" she bats her eyelids at Al affectionately and he responds by placing his mouth on top of hers in an incredibly revolting fashion.

Pass me the bucket.

"So tell me, Rose" James starts, rolling his eyes at Christine. "How is Fifth year? Have you gotten the Moonstone assignment yet?"

Ugh. Don't remind me about the moonstone assignment. Fifteen inches of parchment on the properties of moonstone, due tomorrow. What a headache that was. Not that I would EVER give James the satisfaction of knowing that he was right.

"Yes I did. And actually, it was far easier than I thought it was going to be." I reply haughtily.

James's coy smile stays there "And the Astronomy? Having to name and number the stars on the second half of the stellular pyramid? I overheard you moaning to Dom about it yesterday?"

Oh, I want to hit him. How I want to hit him.

"You heard what about me?" A voice behind me says. I spin my head round and see Dom, looking obviously more tidied up after our quick meeting in the common room.

"Nothing. James her has just been telling me that he has been breaking school rules and using Extendable Ears to listen to our conversations. In fact" I get a sudden realization "Ten points from Gryffindor!"

James opens his mouth indignantly while Dom looks at the both of us with a worried expression.

"What conversation did you hear?" She asks timidly. Not that I can blame her. We have had some personal conversations.

"Just the one about Astronomy homework" I say.

She groans and flops down beside me. "Ugh, don't even talk about it! I don't even want to think of what Professor Sinistra will say tomorrow."

I gape at her "You haven't done it?"

She raises her hands defensively "Well? I've been busy!"

"Oh, lord, Dom, I don't know how many points we're going to lose because of you" James roll his eyes.

I laugh at this "Oh, you're one to talk! Did you or did you not lose twenty five points to Flitwick after making some sly comment about his height?"

"He had it coming!" James cried.

"I'm sure" I say sarcastically.

"Hello, Gryffindors" says another voice behind me and I turn to see Scorpius standing there, a pile of books in his arms.

"Hey Scorpius!" James grins at him, putting a hand up for a slap, which Scorpius returns.

Suddenly Al, Christine (who had taken a break from snogging) and Dom look very uncomfortable.

"Hey, listen guys, I have to go to the Owlery" Al says hastily.

"I'll come with you" says Dom immediately, followed by Christine nodding vigorously.

I watch in silence as they leave the courtyard one by one. Scorpius also understands what is happening. James, however, is completely oblivious to the atmosphere within the group and begins a conversation with Scorpius about Quidditch.

This is how it is every time Scorpius joins the group. Never welcome, never friendly, apart from James, never kind.

All because he's a Malfoy.

**CHAPTER 4**


	4. Changes

"So if the object contains chemical energy, it cannot be transfigured or made to appear out of thin air" I recite from our Transfiguration textbook, while Rose lies on the grass next to me. It's cloudy, yet not so cloudy that you couldn't sit outside. A soft breeze rippled the water of the Black Lake and a group of Slytherin first years were playing dome Muggle sport, called 'football' where you basically kick a ball around on some grass to try to hit it into a large net at the end of the field. Muggles are so inventive. Apart from them, we are the only ones down at the Lake.

"Ugh." Rose put her arm across her face, blocking her brown eyes. "Why do Muggles use these stupid words? 'Chemical energy'. What is that anyway? It sound like some line out of that Muggle television show my Granddad Arthur watches, 'Grey's Atanomy', or whatever it's called" she pauses for a breath "I don't get that show. The doctors are always sneaking off into cupboards together. They could just apparate back home and do whatever there."

I laugh at this. Oh, Rose, always questioning things. "Well, I would imagine that considering that Muggles are non-magic, they might have a hard time apparating to get back and wander off into a cupboard there. And chemical energy is things like food, which gives you energy."

She groaned and sat up. "How do you do it, Scorpius? How do you understand half this stuff?"

"Easy. I have absolutely nothing else to do."

We smiled for a second when the bell rang.

"Oh, that's me, I have Care of Magical Creatures and If I'm late again, I'm sure Hagrid will set his skrewts on the girl's dormitory, and Dom will KILL me." She rushes up, spilling her books on the grass and I pick them up and hand them to her.

"Well, good luck with the Hippogriffs, and always remember to bow; they get angry if you don't." I tell her, handing her the books. She grins at me, turns and makes her way up to Hagrid's cabin. I lean against the tree, and watch her go. As she is about to go behind, she turns and smiles at me, then disappears out of sight, her long read hair flying after her.

I had been surprised as to how much she'd changed. She used to be a little, awkward looking fourteen year old with limp, thin ginger hair, had gone away for a fishing trip during the summer and had turned into a…

_Girl._

I didn't think that I could ever be thinking of my best friend like this. She had always been the little one, scrawny and pale, always needing help with her homework. Sure, she's still small, but not mouse-like. It's strange to think about just how different she was. How I thought of her differently.

What had the world come to?

With one last fleeting glance at Hagrid's cabin, I picked up my books and stumbled back up to the castle, the prospect of Charms homework in the back of my mind.

What a fun afternoon this would be.

I've never liked dinners in the Great Hall. The other Slytherins have never accepted me for being friends with a Gryffindor, and while I had friends, I was never as comfortable with them as I am with Rose. I felt like I should have been put in Gryffindor instead. I can still remember the day I was sorted…

"_Slytherin!" the hat screamed, echoing off the walls of the Great Hall. The Slytherin table erupted in cheers and shook my hand as I took my place on the bench. _

_Other students got sorted, Albus Potter in Gryffindor, Dominique Weasley in Gryffindor. _

"_Weasley, Rose" McGonagall called out. I held my breath as my newest friend went forward and sat on the stool. She put that hat on her head. The Hall was silent in anticipation of which house Ron Weasley's daughter would get put in._

"_Slytherin,Slytherin" I prayed under my breath. The hat stirred._

"_Have to be… Gryffindor!" its voice rang out, the Gryffindor table adding to the noise. My heart sank as I watched Rose pull the hat off her red hair and trot over to join her family at the Gryffindor table. She gave me a small smile as she sat down next to Dominique, who got her engaged in an intense and heated conversation._

_I never bothered to make many friends that year, for Rose was always there. She cheered the loudest when I got on the Slytherin Quidditch team and I was in the front row when she played Keeper against Ravenclaw. We ignored the hateful glances left to us from Albus, Dominique and Hugo. We spent every minute together, just us two._

_Ever since that first dinner, I have hated any gatherings in the Hall because we couldn't be together. I occasionally caught a fleeting glance, only for her to be pulled away by some antic of her cousins. In time, James began to warm towards me, but Albus never budged. He still walked away whenever I approached him, never looked me in the eye, never smiled at me…_

Sitting in the Great Hall, watching Rose talk to James made me feel like an eleven year old again, small and powerless. She flipped her red hair over her shoulder and looked at me with a grin. It was not unusual to find me looking at her. Albus sees that we are silently communicating and shoots me a murderous glance. Rose, noticing this gesture, tiltes her head quickly towards the door and, understanding what she means, I stand up from the table, abandoning my dinner and move towards the enormous double doors that lead out to the corridor. Rose rises, mimicking my movements.

We walk simultaneously out into the Entrance Hall and silently move down to the courtyard, where only a week ago I was once again rejected from Rose's friends. We went and sat down against the wall, side by side and look up at the dark, cloudy sky.

"You okay?" her voice breaks the silence, slightly making me jump. I sigh, and she takes my hand, sending warm volts through my hand, up my arm.

"Yeah" I reply after a minute, looking down at her. "I'm fine". She breathed out what seemed like a held breath and rested her head on my shoulder.

"Just ignore Al." She whispered, yet her voice rang clear and strong. "He's worried that you'll become my favorite instead of him" she joked, louder this time, yet there was still a note of tension in her voice.

We didn't speak after that, only sit there, looking up at the threatening sky, both submerged in our own little, insignificant thoughts. Gradually she became heavier on my shoulder and her breathing became rhythmic and deep. I looked down and, sure enough, her eyes were closed, fluttering with a dream. I put my arm around her, letting my robe cover her like a blanket and went back to my dark brooding.

I don't know how long we sat there, only dragged from my thoughts when the clock struck ten and I realized that Filch would skin us alive if he found us out of bed. I looked down at Rose, blissfully sleeping, and gently shook her. Her eyes opened slowly.

"What time is it?" she asked groggily, looking around for some clue as to where she was. Seeing the Transfiguration corridor, she seemed satisfied.

"About ten" I tell her. "Here, let me help you up"

We get up together, me half-pulling her and begin to make our way through the corridors, towards the Gryffindor common room, one eye open for Filch or Mrs Norris. Despite being able to walk on her own, a step higher from me when I'm woken up, she is remarkably quiet as I lead her by the hand up the changing stairs to the sleeping portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Here you are" I say, letting her hand go.

"Thanks, Scorpius." She replies, a grateful smile on her face. She turns to the Fat Lady. "Buckbeak" she calls out, interrupting her sleep. The Fat Lady wakes up with a jolt.

"Do you mind? I was having a perfectly wonderful dream there." She says irritably.

"Buckbeak" Rose replies calmly and the portrait gradually swings open. She turns to me. "Good night, then." She says quietly.

"Night. " I reply gently.

She looks at me for a moment, puts her arms around my neck, pulls me down to her height and kisses me.

I had only ever been kissed once before, by Alisson Bluefarm, a Hufflepuff, when I was in my third year, over a game of Truth or Dare. Yet Rose's kiss was so different. So much nicer_. _Her lips are cool and soft, yet her embrace warm and gentle. She pulls away for a moment to look at me and darts through the portrait hole.

The Fat Lady swings shut, with a mixed look of triumph and amusement. She had obviously quite enjoyed the show.

"Interesting tactics there, darling" her voice seemed dangerously close to laughing. "I would go for someone a bit taller than me, which is why I have my eye on one Phineas Nigellus" her dark eyes gleamed as I leaned against the landing railing. I had just kissed my best friend. I had just kissed Rose. And I liked it.

I must have had far too much Pumpkin Juice this evening.


	5. A Quiet Beginning

"-and so, then Carlston passes the Quaffle to Treep and he drops it!" James finishes, putting me out of my misery. Christine seems to agree with me, her eyes glazing over, however Al laughs and slaps hands with James, a grin on his face.

We are sitting in the Great Hall for breakfast, surrounded by dishes of bacon and toast. Al and James have piled their plates high and are digging in, in a most unpleasant fashion. Christine is having her usual, a single slice of seed toast and a sea of orange juice. Lily is sitting with us too, quietly reading The Quibbler while munching on some bacon. I am sitting in front of a mushroom omelet. I don't even like mushrooms, but I'm doing so many strange things nowadays, this is nothing.

"Are you lot finished talking about Quidditch?" Christine moans, taking out a nail file and beginning on her left hand.

"And what do _you_ want to talk about" James sneers at her, spearing another sausage and stuffing it in his mouth in one go. Christine winces.

"Well, I think we should talk about the Christmas Ball." She says, recovering herself.

"What? Babe, it's in three months!" Al exclaims, a milk mustache forming on his upper lip.

"So, what?" Christine says a matter-of-factly. "Rose, who are you going with?" she turns to me, narrowing her eyes.

I've actually been thinking about that for a while. I've thought about asking William Huntley. He is the best looking guy in Ravenclaw and I went to Hogsmeade with him in Fourth Year. That's where I was walking through Honeydukes with him and then…

No. Not another memory. I've been having enough of those.

"I have no idea." I respond to her question.

She seems unsatisfied with my answer so she turns to James. "You?"

"Well, I have my eyes on one Janet Starlet" He says, his eyes fixed on the Slytherin table, where a pale girl with white-blonde hair is sitting. Next to her is…

No. Stop it, Rose. Don't look at him. You can't do it to yourself.

I quickly turn my gaze towards Lily. "So, who are you taking to the Ball?" I ask to steer the conversation from the Slytherin table. Christine stops staring at Janet and focuses at Lily, who is looking bewildered, her enormous green eyes blinking like crazy.

"Um, I don't know, maybe Lysander" she says quietly.

"Lysander Scamander?" Christine practically shrieks, dropping her nail file.

"Shut up! Yes, him." Lily exclaims breathlessly while I scramble around under the table trying to find her nail file. I finally find the wretched pink piece of wood and lift myself up from the table, handing it to Christine, who greets it with a small 'hmph'.

"What's the difference between Lorcan and Lysander? I mean, aren't they twins?" she asks without raising her eyes from her already perfect nails.

"You know, Christine, they are two different people" Lily says haughtily. "And, just for your information, I find Lysander to be far more interesting and nicer than Lorcan."

"Why, because he's always telling you about Nargles?" James laughs, receiving a hard punch on the arm from his sister, which he rubs immediately.

"I find it extremely interesting." She cries, her voice getting louder. People are starting to stare. "And I think that they could be real, because there is so much evidence that they are!"

James, Al and Christine all snicker. Even I have to work hard to suppress a giggle. Lily jumps up and stomps away angrily. Just at that moment, we all hear scratching at the windows and hundreds of owls fly down, dropping parcels and envelopes, each coming safe and sound to their owner. I look wildly around for Whistle and see her gliding perfectly down to me, a mess of papers in her beak. She lands down neatly next to me and nudges my wrist with her full beak. I take the letters and hand her a small piece of seed toast, which she nibbles on happily.

I find one letter with my monthly Honeydukes catalogue, a letter from Dad, and a letter from Mum. I decide to get good news before bad, do I tear open Dad's yellow envelope and read his scrawly handwriting.

_Dear Rosie,_

_Thank you so much for your letter. Don't get too stressed with homework, you're a great student, just do it a little in advance and don't leave it to the last minute, like I did. And, as for the Christmas Ball, have fun, but be careful who you dance with. And make sure to remind Hugo to ask a girl in advance to be his date, my Christmas ball ended in a disaster because I didn't ask your mother soon enough._

_I managed to get the pixies out when I EVENTUALLY found your slug repellant. I tried to figure out which drawer had it in, but when I did, they came to life and started bashing me over the head! Makes me wonder what you're hiding in there…_

_Anyway, don't fall asleep in History of Magic and bow to the Hippogriff; they don't like it if you don't. Draco Malfoy taught me that much._

_Love ,_

_Dad._

_PS; Hi, Rose, this is Uncle Harry. I knew that if I sent James and Al a letter, they would disregard it, as they have been doing all my letters, so could you pass them on this message; If they blow up another toilet, they may NOT go to that Chudley Cannons game and that's that. I don't want to get another letter from Professor McGonagall again. Hope all is well in school and try not to worry about homework._

_Love, Uncle Harry _

I smile to myself and reach for Mum's letter, slightly apprehensive of what it would hold.

_My Dear Rose,_

_I don't know if you've gotten my last three letters, but you haven't replied to any of them. Is everything alright? Are people at school being nice? Is it all fine with your studies? Remember, if you ever need to talk, send Whistle to me and I can send you a letter right away. It's never an inconvenient time with me, sweetheart. _

_All my love, Mum _

After reading that I feel slightly bad. It's not her fault that I haven't been sending her letters. I just have never been as close to mum as I have been to Dad. It's always been Dad to tell me a story, Dad to play Quidditch with me, Dad who I did everything with when I was a kid.

Leaving Whistle and abandoning my breakfast, I get up from the Gryffindor table, toss Dad's letter at James and Al and walk out, back up the stairs to the portrait, where the Fat Lady is having a tea party with the women from the ballet painting.

She notices me and giggles "Oh, if it isn't Cinderella, only she has both shoes, and no Prince!" She and all of the ballerinas throw their heads back and laugh. She has been making jokes like this all week. It is beginning to get on m nerves..

"Buckbeak" I reply through gritted teeth. She swings open, still giggling from her little 'joke' and I march in, and up to my dormitory. I throw myself on the bed and lie there for a while, trying to figure out how to use a full Saturday, when Dom walks in, her long hair tangled and her robes a mess.

"What happened to you?" I ask, gaping at her. She sighs and flops down on her bed beside mine.

"Tom Weltnon" She manages to say in about twenty breaths. "I said I'd go to Hogsmeade with him tomorrow and now he won't leave me alone."

"The Hufflepuff?" I ask skeptically "The one who's never had a girlfriend before?"

"The one" She confirms, sliding a hand over her eyes. "Now you can see why"

I laugh and begin to look through my notebook.

"What's that?" Dom asks, coming over to me and looking over my shoulder.

"That is the plan for the Christmas Ball" I say proudly. I must say, I think I did really well on it. I did it all by myself, while Al was trying to blow up my quill case. I hate being joint prefect with him.

"I'm thinking of asking Cameron. Or maybe Aaron. Who do you think?" She asks, wrestling me to see the plans.

"Dom, you could get any guy in school and you know that" I gasp "And you can't see the plans until they're finished."

"Oh, well. So who are you asking? Malfoy?" She asks me unenthusiastically. The name sends a shiver down my spine. I wonder…

No. Rose, you agreed. You wouldn't think about him for now. You've already done it for a whole week. You can keep it up.

"I don't know." I reply shortly, stuffing my notebook into my trunk.

"Well, if you plan to, you should hurry up because I heard from James who heard from Aaron, who heard from Ella, who heard from Roxanne that he's already asked Janet Starlet in Slytherin to go with him."

I drop my notebook, sending a pile of goblets, books and bottles falling to the floor. I hastily pull our my wand and pint it at the mess. "Windarduim Leviosa" I mutter, and send them flying back to their place in my trunk and snap it back shut.

"I don't mind." I lie "He can do what he likes"

She laughs at this. "Well, we all know you two snogged last Sunday when you were supposed to be in bed."

I gape at her. "How did you know about that?"

She grins. "The Fat Lady."

I scowl "Oh, I could kill her. Does anyone else know about it?"

She giggles. "Nope, just me, I think."

I breathe out "Thank Merlin. You won't tell anyone, will you?"

"No worries", she says, straightening up with a wave of her hand. "So it's true? You two really did snog?"

"No, we didn't." I sigh, flopping down on her bed, facing her. "We were in the courtyard and I fell asleep, so he brought me up to the dormitory and I kissed him. That's all." 

"That's all? That's all? That is not 'all', Rose Weasley!" Dom exclaims, jumping up and strutting around the room. "You do realize Al is going to-"

She is cut short by a tapping at the window. I look out and see whistle there, a piece of rolled-up parchment in her beak. I open the window and snatch it from her. Whistle, unimpressed by my lack of love, begins to nip at my elbow until I put one finger on her neck and scratch.

I look at the note in my hand and unroll it. I immediately know who it's from; I know that handwriting so well.

_Rose,_

_Please come to Hogsmeade tomorrow. Normal place, at two._

_-S_

It's from him. I grasp it in my hand, creasing it as I do so and drowning out Dom's worried inquiries. He wants to meet me in Hogsmeade behind Honeydukes, our usual place. A familiar feeling of foreboding, anxiety and pain as I remember all the times this week that I have ignored him , all the times I tried to assure myself that he wasn't looking at me, all the times I had not looked at him.

I had to go. I knew it.

I stood behind Honeydukes, bouncing a little bit as my cheeks were whipped by the freezing October wind. My lavender Weasley knitted jumper was doing little good at warming me. My hands were kept warm in a paper bag, full of hot toffee fudge, not nearly as good as Nana Molly's.

He would come, he has to come. Heck, he asked me!

I can hear the gaggle of Hogwarts students, filing in an out of the sweet shop, gales of laughter erupting at random intervals. Drops of leftover rainwater dripped around me in this small alleyway. Yet it was still quiet. I was quiet. I was calm, yet in my head was a deafening tidal wave of thoughts. Doubts, ideas, what ifs.

I hear a crunch of leaves behind me, and spin round. There he is, the same as always, wrapped up in a sweatshirt, miraculously unscathed by the cold. We look at each other for a second before he raises his hand awkwardly. "Hi."

"Heya" I reply, equally uncomfortable.

"You've been avoiding me" He says, jumping straight to the elephant in the alleyway. That's him, tackle it, and don't avoid it. I don't know how to respond, so I keep quiet. He sighs and walks out of the alley, motioning me to follow. I do so and we walk around to the front of the shops, being greeted in turn by hundreds of kids turning and staring.

Great. Now everyone knows. Never trust Dom with a secret. I should've known that by now.

We walk to the field looking over the Shrieking Shack, leaned on the railing and looked over at it. Many stories from Teddy tell me that it's not haunted, however I'm still skeptical. It looks so large, so dark, so terrifying. This silence is beginning to annoy me. My hands grip the old metal bar as I try to steady myself upright, over my buckling knees.

"Why did you do it?" he finally asks me, his eyes glued onto the Shack, not looking at me.

"I don't know." I find myself saying. "I was tired and upset, and I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?" he replies after a minute, a cold tone to his voice. "You're sorry for kissing me?"

I turn towards him, pulling him to face me. "No. Not for that."

"Then what for?"

I sigh "I'm just sorry, Scorpius. I love you and I'm sorry for being such a baby and mucking it all up-"

And then it happened. His cold lips were on mine, mixing them together, making them warm. His arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me towards him. Taken by surprise, I put my arms around his neck, kissing him the same way that I kissed him that night. My hands thread in his knotted hair, he pulls me closer. After a long minute, he pulls away.

"Rose, I love you, I have loved you ever since you hit Aaron Peerman in our second year when he did Windardium Leviosa on me in the Great Hall. You have always been there, and I'm sorry for being such an idiot and not realizing sooner. I love you." He finishes, out of breath.

We stare at each other for a moment and go back in our embrace, our mouths together again, in perfect harmony.

I don't know how we did it, but we managed to get back to the castle before sundown. I loved him and he loved me and that was the only thing that mattered right now. Always.


	6. Arguments

**CHAPTER 6**

By the next day, everyone knew that Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy were dating. The news was spread via Dom, faster and more efficient than owls. Wherever I go, stares and stifled whispers follow me. Even some professors are giving me awkward news, which leads me to believe that Nearly Headless Nick or Collin Creevey's ghost have had their ears and mouths open far too much.

And as for me, I'm Scorpius Malfoy's girlfriend. I never thought that I would be saying that. Scorpius was always my dorky best friend, my partner in crime. He was the one who hit Jason Chapman in our first year when he tried a charm to curl my hair and ended up singeing it, along with half my face. I suppose that it was always there, we were just so frightened of it.

Rose. Wake up. You're supposed to be listening.

I jolt upright, and slowly focus on the transparent figure floating at the front of the room, speaking some jumbo about some history. I can't wait until I can drop History of Magic next year. I feel a nudge to my left and see a piece of folded parchment being slid under my sagging elbows. Glancing around, I pull it out and unfold it.

_This is boring. What are you doing with Malfoy later? He mentioned something to James._

_-Dominique, your favorite cousin_

I roll my eyes and start on a new piece

_He has a name, you know. SCORPIUS. And, does word really travel that quickly here?_

_-Rose (haha, you wish)_

A moment later, another note jabs my arm.

_Yes it does. What are you going to so about your parents? Uncle Ron isn't a fan of the Malfoys. And I hate the name 'Scorpius'. It reminds me of bugs and things that crawl._

_-Dom (Well, who are you going to have as your favorite, James?)_

Wow. Thanks, Dom. I haven't even though about what I'm going to tell Mum or Dad. I figured that since they were both going to skin me alive when they found out, I'm just going to keep it to myself for a long, long while.

_Well, I would imagine that they are going to burn me at the stake if they find out. _

_-Rose (You know, James isn't the only cousin I have. Half of the wizarding population is my cousins.)_

This time, her reply is sent to me so hard that it hits me on my forehead.

_YOU MEAN YOU HAVEN'T TOLD THEM? WHAT IF THEY FIND OUT? LIKE, IF AL SENDS THEM AN OWL?_

_-Dom (Yes, but who are you sending notes to?)_

_I will tell them, I just need more time. And Scorpius has agreed that it's better if they don't know. I mean my mum DID punch his dad in the face in their Third year._

_-Rose (Oh, didn't you see? I was sending notes to Tom Weltnon as well, saying that you want to ask him to Hogsmeade next month.)_

A reply back instantly

_Am I the only one who finds it ironic that you punched Malfoy in our fourth year when he called you Weasley instead of Rose?_

_-Dom (I REALLY hope you're joking about that.)_

"-and that, class, is the introduction to the Battle of Hogwarts, which we will continue on next week. Remember your homework, a family tree of the Potter family. Albus, Rose and Dominique, you should find this simple." Binns finishes, and there is an uproar of people desperately putting books and quills away.

I make my way quickly out of the classroom, narrowly avoiding Dom and dart through the corridor until I get to the portrait hole. As I have just muttered the password, I am ambushed by a dark-haired figure, pushing me onto a sofa and sitting next to me. As my vision clears, I see that it's Al.

"What's this about you dating Malfoy?" He asks harshly.

"Oh, hi, Al. Nice to see you too." I reply sarcastically.

He rolls his eyes. "What's this about you dating Malfoy?" he repeats.

"Yeah, I am. And why don't you use his real name?" I say haughtily, flipping my hair over my shoulder.

He ignores the second sentence. "You're seriously dating that – that _Slytherin?_" He says it like it's a cuss word. I don't know what to reply to this so he jumps up. "Not only a Slytherin, but a Malfoy!" he practically shouts, looking down at me.

"What?" I cry at him, standing up and trying to level with him in height. "Scorpius is an incredible guy, regardless of him being a Malfoy or a Slytherin! Just because everyone else in our family has a grudge against his family, doesn't mean that I have to! I'm proud of Scorpius and nothing can change that!"

"Oh, really? And that's why you told Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione about him?" He replies quickly and easily.

I'm lost for words at this and stare back at him, trying to hold back threatening tears.

He nods. "That's what I thought." He begins to back away, still speaking. "But just know, you will never be part of the Weasleys if you insist on being with such… filth." He spits the last word and I flinch, water escaping from my eyes. He turns and stalks off, leaving me alone on the sofa.

I sit there for a while, silent tears streaming down my cheeks. I know I must be really late for my next lesson, but I can't bring myself to move from the sofa.

The portrait hole bursts open and in comes a flustered Scorpius, his curly hair hanging limp around his face. He sees me sitting with my arms around my knees.

"You ok?" he asks. "I noticed you weren't in Potions and I checked the Hospital wing but you weren't there, so I broke into- " He breaks off, seeing my wet cheeks. He comes over to sit with me on the sofa, putting an arm around me.

"What happened?" he asks gently, brushing my hair away from my face and looking me in the eye. I explain everything, about Dom's notes, about Al's shouting, about Dad's hang up about Malfoys. I feel him stiffen slightly but he still holds me and rocks me gently, which, at that moment, is all I need.


	7. A Patronus

**CHAPTER 7**

"Expecto Patronum." I mutter, creating nothing but a pathetic silvery smoke. It hovers there for about five seconds, and then disappears. I sigh and try again, raising my wand and waving it around my head.

"Expecto PATRONUM!" I practically yell, yet still nothing. I throw down my wand in exasperation and flop down on a stool in the Astronomy Tower. I have by now figured out that no-one comes up here during the day, so I can pretty much do what I like. A large portrait of Albus Dumbledore in his study silently watches me.

"What memory were you thinking of?" He asks suddenly, pushing his spectacles up.

Taking me by surprise, I reply, "Well, I was thinking of the first time I ever rode on the Hogwarts Express."

He nods. "And is that a happy memory for you?"

I sigh. "Yes it was. It was when everything was so much simpler. I could be friends with who I like, and no-one was bothered by it."

He looks at me for a moment, then says, "Perhaps you didn't imagine it clearly enough. Try it again."

I bend down to pick up my wand and picture it in my mind…

"_Hi, can I sit here?" He asked timidly, glancing around. He had short white-blond hair and sharp grey eyes that seemed to look everywhere at one._

"_Sure, go ahead" I said, pointing at the seat opposite me. _

"_I'm Scorpius Malfoy." He said, extending a hand towards me._

"_Rose Weasley." I say, taking it and shaking._

_The hours that followed were full of laughter, smiles and sweets. Never had I met anyone who had quite understood me the way he did, who I could talk to the way I could with him…_

My eyes shut, I clenched my wand. "Expecto Patronum!" I cried, throwing my arm forward. My eyes opened in time to see a brilliant white otter fly out of the tip of my wand. It swam around the room, lighting it up somehow before disappearing into a book-filled corner.

I watched the wall for a while, unable to grasp what had just happened. I had conjured a Patronus. I was a Fifth Year and could conjure up a Patronus. I felt elated, a feeling that I couldn't describe. My whole body seemed to be tingling, I felt like I was flying so high above the stars. I turned excitedly to the portrait of Dumbledore, who had been watching me with a smile that filled his wrinkles eyes with a glint.

"Ah, an otter." He said slowly. "The same as your mother, you might know."

"It was the same as my mother's?" I gasp, my smile fading.

He nods, "Ah, yes. Miss Granger was a very fine witch. You obviously seem to take in her footsteps. After all, who could expect a Fifth Year to be able to produce a Patronus?"

I smile at this. "Thank you, sir."

"Anytime, anytime." He grins. "Remember, Miss Weasley, you can always come to talk to me, It gets lonely during the day." He says, slowly walking out of the frame. I watch him leave and jump up again.

"Expecto Patronum!"

_Fred Weasley was a twin to George Weasley and helped in the creation of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. He died in 1998 at the Battle of Hogwarts._

_George Weasley was Fred Weasley's identical twin and was co owner of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Married to Angelina Johnson. Their children's names are Fred Weasley and Roxanne Weasley._

_Ron Weasley was a very close friend to Harry Potter all throughout school and aided him in the fight against Lord Voldemort. He later became an auror and married Hermione Granger. Their children's names are Hugo and Rose Weasley._

_Ginny Weasley was the only daughter to Arthur and Molly Weasley. Later in life she played Quidditch for the Holy Harpies and then worked for the Daily Prophet. She married Harry Potter. Their children are James, Albus and Lily Potter._

I read the passage of my History of Magic book without taking anything in. Seeing my name, much less Mum and Dad's names in a textbook come as no surprise to me. Being the daughter of Ron and Hermione Weasley and the niece of 'The Boy Who Lived' make you famous be default. My eyes mildly brush over Al's name and I get a tight feeling in my stomach.

We haven't spoken for a month now. Not since our little spat in the common room. After that, Scorpius had taken me down to McGonagall's office at explain why I wasn't in Potions. We made up something about me being ill and too tired to walk down to the Hospital Wing, which wasn't far from the truth. Scorpius had been great, yet somewhat disturbed. He had been acting funny all month.

Perhaps that was why I had been so determined to learn the Patronus Charm. To bring more happiness into my life. And the feeling that I got when I did it was just what I had been craving. Pure joy.

The door of the dormitory burst open and Roxanne runs in, a bewildered expression on her face.

"Rose! Al… Scorp… Hall…" she manages between breaths.

I stand up "Rox, what is it?"

She looks up at me with scared eyes. "Al and Scorpius have gotten into a fight in the Great Hall. You're the only one who can calm Scorpius down-" I cut across her, running until I get to the Entrance Hall.

People are gathered round everywhere, watching the doors to the Hall, where flashes of light are being thrown around. I run in, yet stopped by the crowd, unable to do anything but watch.

Scorpius is standing with his back to the door and his wand pointed at Al, who is facing him, his wand at the ready too.

"Incendio!" Al shouts, and a breath of fire shoots out his wand, which Scorpius narrowly avoids.

"Do you know how unhappy you've made her?" Scorpius shouts at him. "Why can't you just let her be?"

"Because I love my cousin too much to let her throw away her life and love on… you!" Al retorts, shooting red sparks out of his wand, singeing Scorpius's robes.

"Al, just stop. Please, you're going to get hurt!" I hear Christine cry from somewhere, but they are too far gone to realize anything.

"What if she wants to?" Scorpius continues randomly shooting spells at each other. "What if she doesn't care what you think of her?"

"She could never want you." Al says clearly. Scorpius stops dueling for a moment at stares at Al, an unreadable expression on his face. He suddenly begins throwing spells at him so forcefully, so angrily, that I'm surprised Al wasn't knocked off his feet.

"You're a monster, Albus Severus Potter, and that's all you ever will be." Scorpius says in a choked up, yet still strong voice. "Sectumsempra!"

And then it happens. So slowly.

A bright light flashes and Al falls to the ground, landing with a thud. A deafening silence fills the Great Hall. Scorpius has a mixed look of horror and satisfaction on his face. Suddenly, a scream.

"AL!" Christine throws herself forward and runs towards his still figure, covered in blood and kneels down beside him, apparently unaware of the hundreds of eyes staring at her.

"WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON IN HERE?" A loud voice fills the Hall. We look ever and see McGonagall at the entrance, swiftly making her way towards the scene. She watches for a moment and turns to face the rest of the students. "UNLESS YOUR NAME ENDS WITH POTTER, WEASLEY OR MALFOY, YOU MUST LEAVE. NOW."

A gaggle of disappointed students leave the Hall. McGonagall turns to the small crowd of teachers at the right of the entrance. "Poppy, could you please arrange a place for Mr Potter in the Hospital Wing?" She directed this to Madam Pomfrey, who nodded, hovered him up onto a stretcher provided by Flitwick and moved him out of the hall.

McGonagall now turned to Scorpius. "Mr Malfoy. I expected much better from you. Everyone but you and Rose may leave."

I didn't look at Scorpius. I couldn't.


	8. Weasley

"You two must realize how serious the situation is." McGonagall's voice pierced the silence that we had been sitting in for the past five minutes while she surveyed up over her glasses. I was sitting in a hard wooden chair in the Headmaster's study, overlooking yet another portrait of Albus Dumbledore, who watched the scene with deep interest.

"Sectumsempra is an incredibly dangerous spell." She continued. "It can kill if not done in control. Mr Malfoy, this matter cannot be overlooked. Tell me, what happened?"

I heard Scorpius take a few deep breaths beside me, obviously trying to steady himself. "Potter started it. He used Levicorpus on me in the Great Hall."

McGonagall steadied herself in her chair and began to play around with a small owl figurine on her desk. "And why do you think he did that? What did he say?"

"He said… he said…" Scorpius moved around. "He told me to stay away from Rose."

I shuffled my feet around uncomfortably. McGonagall's icy stare turned to me.

"And what part do you have to play in this, Miss Weasley?"

I took a deep breath. "Al… Al didn't want me to be around Scorpius. I didn't want to hear it."

"I see." She watched me for a minute then resumed fiddling with the golden owl. "Well, we can't let this matter past us. I have owled both your parents and the Potters and they should floo here soon. So, if you two would please sit on the sofa over there to wait, please, I have a few things to do." She points to a small run-down sofa that looked like it might collapse if so much as a house-elf would sit on it. I gradually walked over there, followed by Scorpius.

I sat down, sinking into the overstuffed cushions and felt the whoosh of him beside me. The base of the sofa creaked and groaned as we sat on it. Ye gods, I know I eat too much, but it can't be this much! Maybe less sugar quills and Chocolate Frogs would do the trick. And I should play more Quidditch. Oh no, we have that match against Slytherin in two weeks, what if Al can't play, and he's our seeker, too…

"I'm sorry." A voice breaks my thoughts and I glance over, his blue eyes meeting my green.

"What do you mean, you're sorry?" I whisper furiously back to him. "You're sorry for dueling, sorry for almost killing my cousin, what for?"

"I never meant to, I was angry and it just… happened." He replies, wringing his hands.

'And what if we all said that? What if Dolohov just said 'Oh, sorry, I never meant to kill Uncle Remus, I was angry and it just happened'?" I shoot back, sitting back in my seat.

"It's different. And why do you act like I killed him? I only gave him what he deserved." He asks defensively.

"What he deserved? So, you think that my cousin who is lying in the Hospital Wing right now deserves it?" I'm appalled. How could he be talking like this?

"He did. And the main difference between me and Dolohov is that in your little analogy, you said Dolohov was sorry. Well, I'm not sorry." He glares at my dumbfounded face. "I may have said that I was, but I'm not. He got what he deserved and now he'll know to never cross me." He sits back on the protesting sofa and folds his arms.

I sit still and think for a moment. I thought I knew Scorpius. He was always gentle, sweet and kind. Was this the real Scorpius? This arrogant, angry person? Was it emotion in his empty shell?

I hear a whoosh and look over to the fireplace where a mass of blue flames rise up, then lower, revealing Mum, running out at full speed and Dad, following her sheepishly. Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny trot out behind, Harry's round glasses crooked on his nose.

"Rose! Oh, Rose, are you alright?" Mum instantly begins on me, pulling me up off the sofa and checking me over for bruises.

"Mum! I'm fine!" I cry, brushing her off and re-positioning my uniform. Dad looks over at Scorpius's slouching figure on the sofa with a frown.

"Rose, why is he here?" He begins, yet interrupted by another whoosh as the fireplace goes up in flames again. This time, Draco and Astoria Malfoy walk sophisticatedly out of the fire in a neat, orderly fashion. That's how I would describe the Malfoys. Neat and orderly. Except for Scorpius. He was always different.

"Good evening, Weasley." Draco says coldly to Dad. Dad stiffens but nods back. Mum blatantly avoids Draco's eyes. Draco picks up on this. "And good evening to you, _Mrs _Weasley." Mum looks fairly embarrassed and begins to fiddle around with her nails.

"Scorpius, what is it?" Astoria's voice rings through the study, distracting us from the obvious distain between Mum and Draco.

"Perhaps I can explain that." McGonagall sits up and offers her hand to the parents, who shake it in turn. "If you would take a seat."

We all sit down in seats conjured by McGonagall and she begins to speak about what happened. "Well, Mr and Mrs Potter, I'm afraid that your son, Albus, has been injured in an uncontrolled duel between him and your son, Mr Malfoy, Scorpius."

"Wh-what happened?" Aunt Ginny's voice comes out in a tremble of fear. Uncle Harry puts an arm around her and laces his hand through hers.

"Well, I don't know the ins and outs but I believe that it was intended to be a battle of honor" McGonagall says sarcastically.

"What honor?" Draco Malfoy says, looking at Scorpius with a loathing glare.

"I believe over the affections of Miss Weasley here. Mr Malfoy lost his temper and used sectumsempra on Albus and is now in the Hospital Wing. Mr and Mrs Potter, if you would be so kind as to follow Mr Filch, we will take you to see him."

Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry file out of the room, Ginny holding Harry's hand so tight that I feared it might break.

"Wait a moment" Draco breaks the silence and turns to Scorpius. "What does McGonagall mean 'the affection of Miss Weasley'?"

The twenty second silence that followed while Scorpius tried to figure out an answer was unbearable.

"You – you surely can't have feelings for this… _Weasley_." Draco hisses out, his steely gaze fixing from Scorpius to me.

"She- she's my best friend." Scorpius stammers.

"Wait." Dad finally speaks up. "Rosie, are you… were you… _dating_… Scorpius?"

I look at his hurt and confused face and feel a stab of pity. I slowly nod and hear Mum gasp from where she's sitting.

"Rose, why didn't you just tell me?" Dad continues, watching me intently.

"Because she was scared of you" Scorpius's voice comes in before my voice could. "Because she was scared of how you would react. She was too ashamed that she was dating a Malfoy because she was scared that it would be too much for your perfect little misfit family to deal with. She begged me not to tell my parents because of it. You never care about Rose's well-being you're too busy at the Ministry, helping your Minister wife to ever give a Keazle's whisker about how she was doing. So, I'm sorry for caring about her when no one else did."

Dad rises slowly and glares at Scorpius with a look of intent hatred. "_Never_ speak to me about Rose's well-being ever again." He hisses. "I love Rose more than you could ever imagine, more than you ever can. _Never _criticize me about something that you don't know a thing about." And with that, Dad marches to the fireplace, mutters something and floos out of the room.

McGonagall looks flustered. "Well, in that case, Mrs Weasley, could you and your daughter may leave, I need to discuss punishments with Mr and Mrs Malfoy." Mum nods and guides me out of the room, sending me down to the Gryffindor common room without so much as a good bye.

Whatever. I guess they both hate me now.


	9. The Aftermath

Days passed. Weeks passed. I didn't speak to him once. I never could. At times I get dangerously close to interacting with him that wasn't brief glances in the corridor or at Potions. I never wanted to look at him.

Al got transferred to St Mungo's after Madam Pomfrey decided that his injuris were too deep for a simple potion or spell to cure. I visited him a couple of times. He smiles but there's a space between us. He clearly resents me for what happened to him, even though he denies it. His face is scarred so dramatically, it's a wonder he hasn't been used in one of those muggle films with big explosions.

Christine visits Al with me too. She can't look me in the eye and what little conversation we share is one worded and spoken argument. She resents me as well.

I try to focus on school. I am getting Exceeds Expectations for all of my subjects, apart from Potions, where I get Outstanding. I suppose I try to work harder in Potions because he's there. I m also working on the Christmas Ball, which is in a month and a Quidditch game on Saturday. We're having to replace Al because he can't leave St Mungo's for another three weeks. Meanwhile, McGonagall has taken the liberty of sending him all of his missing homework and lesson notes. Al was thrilled.

I haven't heard from Mum or Dad for the week but I did get a letter from Aunt Fleur;

_Dear Rosie,_

_My Dominique told me all about that little __incindet__ incident at school. Are you alright? I remember the first love I had who let me down. His name was Jaques and he got me almost __expleed__ expelled from Beauxbatons in my first year. I thought of writing to you because your mother will kick and fuss, like most mothers and Ginny is dealing with Albus who is __injurreed __injured and I think you should have someone to talk to. Just owl me and we can talk._

_Love,_

_Fleur xxxxxxxx_

I don't think that she's going to do much good, but you have to applaud her for trying. The last time she tried to help, I got some muggle cream to 'eemproove ze face'. That didn't go down well with Mum.

And me?

Well, me.

I try to focus on school. I am getting Exceeds Expectations for all of my subjects, apart from Potions, where I get Outstanding. I suppose I try to work harder in Potions because he's there. I'm also working on the Christmas Ball, which is in a month and a Quidditch game on Saturday. We have to replace Al because he can't leave St Mungo's for another three weeks. Meanwhile, McGonagall has taken the liberty of sending him all of his missing homework and lesson notes. Al was thrilled.

I'm fine. Really. I talk to Dom a lot more and she's invited me for the Christmas holiday. I'll probably go, seeing as neither of my parents are speaking to me.

I can't do a Patronus anymore. I tried and tried, but nothing will work. I changed memories so many times that now I crave to see the little silver otter fly across the room.

But I still live. I still get on, even better than before. I think that's worth something.

Anything.


	10. Reveals

**CHAPTER 10 (SCORPIUS POV)**

Detention for four weeks, no Quidditch and I have been stripped of my Prefect duties. Life is harsh and hateful.

I suppose I shouldn't have done it. I mean, I've been through it with McGonagall, Dad and the portrait of Albus Dumbledore in the Astronomy Tower. I go up there a lot nowadays, to talk to him. He talks about so many different things, that I find it hard to keep up half the time. He talks about sweets and Hogwarts lessons and other things about the past, when my Dad was in school.

I went home for the weekend, back to the Malfoy Manor. I still hate it there, though I would never admit it to anyone, not even Rose. Well, I don't talk to her much anymore. I don't talk to anyone much anymore. Maybe that's why Mum invited me home for the weekend.

She wanted to 'talk' and 'break the ice', since out little meeting with McGonagall went so badly with Dad storming around for the whole time.

I'd never liked these dark grey walls and the black furniture. It feels like I'm sitting in a tomb. Even the people in the house are pale, quiet and sit as still as corpses. Yet, it was home and the manor had been in my family for centuries and we could never give it up.

"More cake, sweetheart?" Mum asked me for the millionth time, offering me a tray with the white cake, which matched the rest of the room. I shook my head, as I had a million times before, and she sighed and put the tray down like all those million times.

"Your father should be home soon" she says, settling herself down on her armchair to look at me properly. "So, how's school?"

"Fine." I reply, shifting uncomfortably in my chair. I've had the chair since I was seven; Granddad Lucius bought it for me saying that 'all big boys have their own chairs'. It has pictures of Horntails all over it and is made for a seven-year-old body so it isn't that welcoming to my new, longer arms and legs. But it makes Mum happy when she sees me sitting in it.

We had been having such awkward conversations ever since Friday, when I got back from Hogwarts. I love my mother, but she's not good at making conversation. She has asked me about school about twenty times and I've always said 'fine'. After about half an hour of this, I hear the explosion of Dad apparating at the front door, then the click of the key in the lock as he walks into the house, shaking his coat off.

"Is he here yet?" I hear him call, his voice getting nearer and nearer.

"Yes, I'm talking to him now" Mum replies, standing up to give Dad a kiss as he walks into the living room. He regards me with an unreadable expression, motions me to stand up and presents his hand for me to shake. I take it, not used to the formality of the situation. He nods at the sofa to sit down and he sits next to Mum. They both look at me for a minute.

"Astoria?" Dad suddenly says, his eyes still on me. "Would you mind if I talked to Scorpius alone?"

Mum nods and silently leaves the room. Dad watches her go, then turns to me.

"I need to talk to you about you dating that Weasley girl." He begins.

"Rose." I cut across him. "Her name is Rose."

"Rose." He manages to fit about ten different insulting tones in one word. "We have to talk about this."

"What do you have against the Weasleys anyway?" I interrupt him again, a frown beginning on my forehead. "What did Rose's parents ever do to you? Apart from not being friends with you during your Hogwarts years." I say at his rolling eyes. "What is it?"

He watches me for a while. "You may look like me, but you have distinct features of your mother." He sighs and stands up, going over to the table to prepare a cup of tea. He takes his wand out and points it the kettle. "Incendio" He whispers and the bottom bursts into flames, yet still not burning the table.

"Well?" I ask and he turns to face me, sitting back on the sofa to wait for the kettle to boil. "Why do you hate the Weasleys so much?"

"You're mistaken." He says immediately. "I don't hate all of the Weasleys."

"Then which do you like?" I reply, confused as ever.

"The thing you have to know, Scorpius, is that you can't always have what you want. If you let go of it, you will find something better later." He replies. I watch him expectantly and he sighs again.

"When I was younger, before I married your mother, I was in love with… Hermione Granger." He finishes.

"Is that it? Wait, didn't she hate you?" I ask, yet my mind was brimming with questions.

"Yes, she did. I was an awful person, son to Death Eaters, arrogant, yet I knew what I wanted. After the Battle of Hogwarts, I left my parents. I hated what they had done to me, what they were doing to me. My father had raised me to believe in what I now know is wrong. He taught me that being pure-blood was everything, the most important. When I left them, I vowed to never listen to anyone who had those ideas. That's why I raised you to believe that any blood status can make a good witch or wizard.

"So, I left my parents and went back to Hogwarts to help with the cleanup that they had arranged. So many people were there, students and parents alike. They treated me like an outsider, staring and whispering, but I still helped. I got the Great Hall looking acceptable and helped with putting the House Hourglasses back together. Hermione Granger helped me and showed me how to charm them to drop jewels. She was the only one who didn't stare or whisper. While she wasn't exactly warm towards me, but she said that she admired me for turning on my parents and doing what I felt was right.

"Of course _Weasley _wanted to join us, keep an eye on me, making sure I didn't jinx her while her back was turned. He still didn't trust me, he make that much clear, and I didn't blame him. I didn't quite trust myself; I was in a dream-like state. During those weeks of the cleanup, my parents owled me many times, yet I ignored them. Hermione seemed to see and understand things, she gradually knocked down her part of the wall that everyone else had built around me and she began to talk to me, sympathize with me. She talked about her parents, who she had Obliviated. I talked to her about my family and their expectations towards me. I also apologized.

"I apologized for calling her a mudblood. I knew back then just how much emotional impact it could have on a person and I didn't care. I swore in front of her never to call anyone a Mudblood ever again and I never did. Well, not for long, at least.

"Four months later, after the cleanup was over, she went to Australia to find her parents. It gave me time to think and sort things out. I finally owled my parents. By then, they had left the Death Eaters after seeing how they had affected our family and our life and had moved back into the Malfoy Manor without them. I came home for a month, all the while arranging to finish my seventh year at Hogwarts. I needed something to do, see, and you can't get many jobs without a full education.

"Hermione finally arrived back from Sydney with her parents and she attended Seventh Year with me. We were among the few who were willing to re-enter a place where such disasters and tragedies had happened. Potter and Weasley were not there, they had gone on to help the families who had lost loved ones. Hermione, however, decided that it would be best to move on, we can't just live in the past, she said. So, she came back to Hogwarts with me. She and I had grown quite close while cleaning up Hogwarts and our friendship continued to grow as she helped me with schoolwork. I was surprised she hadn't been in the year above, she was so smart."

Dad's face grew dark and I shifted myself around in my seat to get a better look at him.

"She had gotten in a fight with Weasley. I found her in the Owlery. She's been crying and had a letter from him in her hand. He was angry that she hadn't gone back to… the _Burrow_, or whatever it's called, to help the family of their loss, Fred Weasley, I believe. I sat there with her for a while and we talked. Well, I talked. She listened. I told her everything. About my feelings towards her. How a simple friendship had turned into something else, something more complex and how I thought, at that moment, that I loved her. And then she kissed me.

"It was a short kiss, plain and sweet. We didn't say much after that. I brought her back to the common room and she went in without hassle or even a farewell. The next day, I saw her in Charms again. She spoke to me but never really caught my eye. When I confronted her at lunch, she said that Weasley - or _Ronald, _as she called him - was coming in a week to visit her. He had owled her, apologizing for being insensitive and said that he believed that she had a right to an education and was going to visit her and apologize in person. And then she said words that I still can't forget;

"'Draco, I completely regret what happened in the Owlery. I wish I hadn't done it and I feel sick whenever I think about it. I'm not going to tell Ronald, that would break his heart, but I don't want you to tell him and I never want it to happen again. I don't love you and I don't know what came over me. But I want you to know that we can still be friends. Please?'

"I couldn't do it. I couldn't still be friends with her. I hated Wealsey and how much he'd hurt her. I didn't want to be friends with her after what happened. I wanted so much more. I did something then, that for a long time, I regretted. I walked away. I said no. I never spoke to her again.

"Weasley came a week later and made a spectacle of himself by proposing to Hermione in the Great Hall. Naturally she said yes, not bothering to even look in my direction. The entire Hall erupted in cheers, everyone was clapping. Everyone, except me. Weasley had won. I had lost.

"They got married a couple of years later. That day was the last time I thought about her. I met your mother while working at the Ministry, in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures Department. Your mother was my partner when we were studying Centaurs. I fell in love with her after only a few days. Dear Astoria, she was amazing, lively and fun. Well, she still is. But I needed that. I needed some liveliness in my life. I proposed to her a year later and we got married, the most wonderful day of my life.

"But, know one thing, Scorpius. I was in no way settling for your mother after Hermione. I lost one thing and went on to find something better. I won't ever give your mother up for anything. She is the love of my life, and you will find yours one day. Rose may not be yours. But listen to me now."

Dad moved from his sofa and came to sit next to me.

"Rose may not be the love of your life. She may not be the one you end up married to and starting a life with. But she might. Don't do what I did. Don't walk away. Don't say no. I did, and it was one of the things I regret the most. I don't regret it now that I have your mother, I love her. But, you. Go back. Don't let her go. Go back and show her how much she means to you."

My dad looked me in the eye and did something he hadn't done in years. He leaned over and hugged me.

"I know you'll make the right decision, my boy. But do it before it's too late."

At that moment, I knew what I had to do. But, God, give me the courage to do it!


End file.
